


Трое

by STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom





	Трое

…Питер выгнулся и заскулил. Его мучали уже далеко не первый час, и сейчас он был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы запросить пощады. Он лежал на правом боку, его задранную левую ногу с нечеловеческой силой удерживал доспех Железного человека, чтобы Тони мог беспрепятственно вылизывать его растраханную задницу. Питер вздрагивал и откровенно стонал от каждого движения языка по гиперчувствительной слизистой. 

Но Таша была гораздо более жестока. Если Тони хотя бы не дразнился, то она явно находила огромное удовольствие в том, чтобы лишь чуть поддразнивать легкими прикосновениями языка слишком чувствительный после многих оргазмов член. 

Питер дернулся и взвыл в голос. Он попытался уйти от невыносимых прикосновений вибратора, который Таша с садисткой улыбкой поднесла прямо к чувствительному местечку под головкой, но доспех лишь крепче сжал его ногу в безжалостной хватке, так что Питеру только и оставалось беспомощно (в который раз?) кончать от невыносимого удовольствия. 

Через некоторое время мир вновь обрел краски, и Питер понял, что Старки впервые за весь вечер оставили его эрогенные зоны в покое.

— Хороший мальчик, — одобрительно похлопал его по бедру Тони.

— Еще разок? — осклабилась Таша.

Питер протестующе замычал и попытался уползти от обоих Старков на другой конец кровати, но доспех помешал его безусловно прекрасному плану побега.

— По-моему, мы затрахали мутанта. Дай пять, сестренка!

Питер посмотрел на него сыто, но неодобрительно. У него не было сил говорить, поэтому он просто чмокнул Тони и Ташу в щеки и, когда доспех наконец разжал хватку и ушел восвояси, свернулся между близнецами клубочком.

— Ладно, — согласился с ним Тони, обняв сзади и зарывшись носом в волосы Питера. — Хватит на сегодня.

— Завтра будет новый день, — кивнула ему Таша и легла лицом к Питеру, закинув на него руку и ногу. — Спокойной ночи, братец.

— И тебе, сестренка.

Питер ничего не сказал. Он уже спал сном затраханного праведника и ничего не слышал.


End file.
